


[Podfic] head of the flock

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Balance Arc, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofhead of the flock, written by teacuptaako.Author's summary:Lup knows she's beautiful, and brilliant, and adored by everybody she meets. She has to know it because you can't leave shit like your worth up for discussion.





	[Podfic] head of the flock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [head of the flock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754583) by [teacuptaako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuptaako/pseuds/teacuptaako). 

  
  
Cover by revolutionaryjo

**Length:** 12:14

* * *

**Streaming:**  
  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Adventure+Zone+Balance%5D+head+of+the+flock.mp3). 

* * *

**Downloads**  


Mediafire Link:  
[MP3 (5.7 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/yekdu7xprdi702e/%5BThe_Adventure_Zone_Balance%5D_head_of_the_flock.mp3/file)  


Permanent Link:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (5.7 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Adventure+Zone+Balance%5D+head+of+the+flock.mp3)  


* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/188095191366/podfic-head-of-the-flock-revolutionaryjo-the).

**Author's Note:**

> Well turns out I recorded this about a year ago and forgot? Somehow?? Anyway, shoutout to teacuptaako for the permission to podfic, however much later. Lup is still my favorite!


End file.
